The TellTale Hearts
by Little Hairy Eyeball
Summary: AU version of the Season 5 climax, with a Spuffy twist, of course
1. Prologue

TITLE: "The Tell-Tale Hearts"  
AUTHOR: Elise D. (aka LilHairyEyeball)  
FEEDBACK: Gimme gimme. Just be gentle.  
SUMMARY: AU version of the Season 5 climax  
SPOILERS: Up through Weight of the World  
RATING: R for naughty words and bad touching.  
DISCLAIMER: Nobody buys me good presents, so I steal other peoples

NOTE: Yep, the prologues is short, but trust me, everything else will go on forever! 

--- 

"I'll take you as far as I can, ditch you before she comes back." With that, the two most important things in Glory's existence (not including her shoe collection, of course) ran, as fast as they could.

--- 

Dawn wasn't sure how long they'd been running, but by the time she saw Xander's apartment building in the distance, she thought she might collapse from the sheer relief of seeing safety so close. Without warning, Ben began to slow down, until Dawn quickly realized she was running to the sanctuary alone. She stopped and turned to face the young man in his very unflattering dress, with a look of confusion and fear on her face. Not now, not now. It's too soon.

"Is she . . . Is she coming" She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Ben shaking his head. "So what is it? I need to get back to my sister, before she turns this town upside down looking for me. People are worried, yanno? I've been told I'm kind of important." She smiled a little at that, the first time she'd felt like smiling since the desert. If she couldn't quip under pressure, she wasn't a real Summers.

Ben's shoulders slumped, and he looked at her with weary eyes. He looked like a man who'd been fighting a lifetime battle, and in a way, he was. But he had finally done the right thing, and he hoped he could keep the girl safe, as well as his own hide. When Glory did finally make an appearance, they'd be lucky if anyone survived. Delaying her big ritual and stealing her key? He'd signed his own death warrant, so why wasn't he as scared of the Hell God, as he was the tiny blonde inside the apartment before him.

"Dawn. I should probably not go in there, okay? I've got a Slayer who will kick my ass when she finds out what I've been hiding, a very powerful witch who loves you like a sister, and an older man who could probably cause me serious pain. Even with his wound. He has a pretty intimidating glare, I've noticed. I just think it would be best if . . ."

"NO!" The screech came out of nowhere, followed up by a sharp stomp of a foot. Dawn wasn't a fool. She knew that she wasn't taken seriously when she was like this, but she also knew it was the only weapon she had. Gaining instant silence from the other person. Works every time.

"No more. Don't you dare feel all sorry for yourself! The world could end! No more Sunnydale, no more Dawn. No more Ben. No more anything, it'll all be gone! Don't you get that? You need to tell them what you know, let them help you. They could find a way to help you; I know they could. They just need to have all the information first. They would have helped you months ago! Maybe if you'd actually said something, instead of just hitting on my sister! Maybe if you weren't so damn pig-headed about not needing help!"

Dawn stood before him, all righteous indignation, wrapped in the gangly frame of a teenager. Oh, definitely made from the Slayer, the girl had guts, and probably a mean right hook.

Suddenly feeling sheepish for her outburst, Dawn hung her head.

"I mean you shouldn't have to worry about this alone. We're all in this now. We could at least try to help, okay?" The former key mumbled, looking up at Ben through a curtain of long dark hair.

"Dawn, you don't understand. Glory is very powerful. No one remembers this happening. No one. Something happens, and every person that witness my change or is told about it, they forget. Like magic, causing every human to instantly forget."

He waited patiently, for the screaming, the crying. Anything to indicate that she understood how futile it was. But when the histrionics never began, he looked up at the girl and was surprised when he saw the grin creeping across her flushed face.

"Dawn? Do you understand what I've just told you?"

Dawn giggled, in that know-it-all kind of way that makes all men worry. It meant she was up to something, and he had the distinct feeling it wasn't good.

"Don't worry Ben, being human isn't going to be a problem. Trust me. I know just the guy to help us out!" Dawn beamed. With that, she took his hand, and led him to his unknown fate, with a skip in her step.


	2. Chapter One

TITLE: "The Tell-Tale Hearts"  
AUTHOR: Elise D. (aka LilHairyEyeball)  
FEEDBACK: Gimme gimme. Just be gentle.  
SUMMARY: AU version of the Season 5 climax  
SPOILERS: Up through Weight of the World  
RATING: R for naughty words and bad touching.  
DISCLAIMER: Nobody buys me good presents, so I steal other peoples

--- 

No more than three steps in, and Ben hit the floor. Dawn looked up to see Xander nursing his fist, and Spike, barely containing his rage.

"You!" growled the vampire. "Die. Now!" He started to advance on Ben, who was scrabbling backwards on the floor, while Dawn started to pull him backwards.

"Spike, no!" It's okay! I'm okay, see?" Dawn was frantically trying to hold the vampire back, and was doing nothing more than slowing him down, a step at a time.

"He's here to help! To help stop Glory!"

Spike stopped, his whole body tense. He didn't trust this Ben guy one bit, but he knew better than to ignore Dawn. And the less than subtle cough from Xander meant that he agreed.

"Right then. You talk, or he punches again," Spike threatened, with a nod of his head to Xander, who puffed out his chest in an attempt to seem more intimidating.

"And no funny business, buster!" added Xander, before deflating at the impact of his own corny line.

"I . . . I want to help. I helped Dawn escape," stuttered a terrified Ben, hoping that his small act of heroics would gain him some points with the small angry man before him.

"Yes, fabulous plan, that. What with the bringing Glory's vessel right back to the bloody Slayer, so she can finish the job. Of course, now I trust you implicitly!" Spike ranted, praying to God that Xander would just hit the git already.

Ben lay there, shocked beyond all comprehension. The man remembered what was going on? Was Glory's hold on this world relaxing? Was he going to be safe? Or did it mean . . .

"You're not human!" Exclaimed Ben, jumping up, and positioning himself between the fierce looking man and Dawn.

"Dawn, run. Don't look back, you have to get out of . . ." He was interrupted by a snort from the young woman behind him.

"Oh, pu-leeze. As if Spike would hurt me, of all people. Hello? He was about to kill you for kidnapping me, remember?"

Ben hesitated, unsure of what the hell was going on. Spike noted the confusion on the human's face, and decided to take a little pity (and yes he could admit, pleasure) on his circumstances.

"Here mate, let me clear this up for you, okay?" and with that, he vamped out causing Ben to jump back with a yelp. The confused man noted the way Dawn only seemed to gravitate towards the vampire, instead of away. There was unhesitating trust there; he could see it clear as day.

"You! You're a vampire? Helping a Slayer? To save the world?"

Spike but couldn't help bark out a laugh at the look of shock on the boys face. Even Harris had a hard time keeping it together. Dawn of course, now she was the voice of reason this evening, it appeared. Bossy little chit, that she was.

"Oh, Spike saves the world! He joined up with Buffy years ago to save it, and like, now he won't stop. He's cool, you don't have to worry." She spares a glance in Spike's direction, and notes the raised eyebrow the vampire is brandishing at her.

"Okay, so worry a little bit. I really don't think he likes you much."

With that parting line and a smirk worthy of Spike, she linked arms with her favourite vampire, and started towards the apartment building, while Xander gave Ben a hand getting up.

"So, why are you guys covered in goo, and what's with the box?" asked Dawn, as they walked out of earshot.

"That girl is amazing," said Ben as he and Xander began the walk along the driveway. Xander just smiled, and gave the doctor a pat on the back, before fishing out his collection of keys.

"Move it, Harris. The womenfolk will be getting restless wondering where we got to."

Xander sighed, and found the key he was looking for. "Spike, Giles is in there as well."

Spike snorted, in that sarcastic yet cool way that really bugged Xander. "Yeah well, my comment stands. Let's get inside all right? Red's going to be mighty peeved when she realizes who's coming for dinner. We need to get this over with, before the boy passes out from fear."

He tilted his head, looking the shaken Ben right in the eyes.

"It's coming off him in waves. He's petrified, as well he should be."

--- 

Inside, things seemed a little different to the chaos of the outdoors. There were a few candles lit, and Anya sat on the couch next to a napping Tara. The silence was deafening to the new arrivals

"Oi, Anya," whispered Spike. "Where's the Watcher at? We need him"

Anya slowly disentangled herself from Tara and the mountain of cushions, and shuffled over to the kitchen where the motley crew were gathered.

"Giles isn't back yet. He called from the hospital, saying he wanted to check out a few things while Willow and Buffy were locked up doing that mind-meld thingy."

Spike frowned. He and the whelp had managed to traipse half way across town, kill a demon, and face off against Ben. Where the hell was Giles? What the hell were they supposed to do now? Xander interrupted Spike's planning, with a question of his own.

"Ahn, honey, what about Willow and Buffy? You haven't heard anything from in there?" The concern for his two friends was evident, but this wasn't just about them, was it? It was about everyone. They needed to be together on this one.

"Well, I heard some sobbing a few minutes ago – and before you ask, two sets of sobs, actually. I decided I should give them a little time to get over everything. Willow was performing some pretty impressive magic. She might need a few minutes to recuperate from raping Buffy's mind."

"Ahn!" exclaimed Xander, but the phone was ringing and Anya went to answer it with a wave of her hand. He turned to face Spike, who was still deep in thought.

"So what do you reckon, Captain Peroxide? How are we going to handle this? More importantly, who's going to save Ben from the wrath of Willow before he can tell us anything useful?"

Spike shook his head, why was he being made big chief all of a sudden? Oh, right. Who's Buffy going to blame for this? Right then, let's play it that way, he thought.

"Right. Bit, there's a bag of your stuff over there. Why don't you nip into the bathroom and change, while we wait for big sis, yeah? Make sure she sees you're okay and all in one piece." Not waiting for a response, he immediately turned his attention to the two men to his left.

"Harris, got any ropes, chains or manacles?" At the sight of Xander's shocked expression, he gestured towards Anya, causing Xander's shoulder's to slump in defeat.

"Yeah, I've got something. Why? It's not going to hold a Hell God, should she decide to make an appearance."

Spike nodded in agreement. "Right, but at least poor Ben here can at least show he's got good intentions. Might buy him a couple of extra minutes when the girls see him, yeah?" 

--- 

By the time Buffy and Willow emerged from the bedroom, everyone was ready for the big explosion. Dawn had taken the time to sit with Tara, and was currently brushing her hair, hoping to keep the witch calm. Ben was now trussed up in a chair, placed in the centre of the room, while Spike and Xander flanked him, and Anya paced nervously in the kitchen.

"No freaking way! Who was the moron that thought bringing him here was a good idea?" exclaimed Buffy. She had that look about her, Spike noted. A look she'd worn a lot recently, a fierce mix of determination and utter resignation over their situation. This had to end, and soon, before it bloody well killed her.

"Buffy?" A timid Dawn called out. Buffy rushed over and enveloped her sister in a tight hug, while Willow just stood in the doorway staring at the man before her. She knew she couldn't blame him for Tara's current state. But the reason was in him, and every part of her subconscious was screaming for vengeance. She was shaken from her thoughts, by Dawn who was beginning to explain the situation.

"He saved me, Buffy. He wants to stop Glory too. I promised him you'd help. We can help, right? Willow? You can do something to save him? To save us?"

Willow sighed. "Dawnie, I don't have that kind of power. All I've done up until this point is hold her back. I can't harm her enough. I can't stop her. I wish there was a way, but it would take a miracle to stop her."

A large thump directed everyone's attention to a smug looking Xander and Spike, who had dropped the box from Docs on the table.

"So, do you have a hug for the miracle workers?"


	3. Chapter Two

TITLE: "The Tell-Tale Hearts"  
AUTHOR: Elise D. (aka LilHairyEyeball)  
FEEDBACK: Gimme gimme. Just be gentle.  
SUMMARY: AU version of the Season 5 climax  
SPOILERS: Up through the Gift  
RATING: R for naughty words and bad touching.  
DISCLAIMER: Nobody buys me good presents, so I steal other peoples. There's heavy line lifting in this chapter, mainly from The Gift. 

--- 

"I still don't understand why we're not just trying this," exclaimed Xander, slamming yet another book shut, and pushing his chair away from the light table.

Willow sighed. Why was everyone expecting her to just jump into the magic?

"I told you before, Xander. I don't want to make any mistakes. We have to be sure this will work. I don't want us to all be turned into goats, or make Glory ten times her normal size. I want to be sure. Giles agrees, so just help!"

Xander stopped, mid bite into his jelly donut. Willow was right. She was always right. Giles was right, hell, even Spike was right. And he was just too damn impatient.

"I'm sorry, Wills. I'm just itching for this to be over, yanno?" he smiled sheepishly at his best friend, who nodded in understanding.

"Why don't you go help Anya dig out those other books in the basement? Get away from the table for a while, you look like you need a break."

A wide smile broke out on Xander's face, and he headed off, not without grabbing another donut though.

Buffy watched the events from the loft. Her friends were being so good about this. Even when she told them she'd let the world die rather than see Dawn perish. What would she do without them? She sighed. Or maybe they just don't believe her.

She was shaken from her thoughts by Spike sitting down next to her. He nodded to the table below.

"They do understand, you know. It's just, I've learnt that you damn Scoobies have a tendency to ignore the impending apocalypses, so it seems like you're being flip. I wouldn't think any less of their opinions, though."

Buffy stole a glace at Spike, only to see his concentration was on the witch and the watcher below. How did he always seem to know what she was thinking? It was creepy, and more than a little un-nerving.

"I just . . ." began Buffy, before sighing and shaking her head.

"You just worry they're going to make you choose?"

This time when she looked at him, he was staring right back at her. No flippant comment at the ready, just a look of, what was that? Compassion? Yeah, right.

"Yeah. They need to know I'm serious. I'm too old for this, Spike. I sacrificed Angel to save the world. I loved him so much. But I knew ... what was right. I don't have that any more. I don't understand. I don't know how to live in this world if these are the choices. If everything just gets stripped away. I don't see the point. I just wish that... I just wish my mom was here."

Spike sighed. He'd give his unlife to ease her pain, but there was buggar all he could do to help. Except offer his friendship, and his muscle.

"I wish she could be her too, Buffy. I liked your mum, and I'm sure she'd have a few things to say about this Glory bird, trying to pick on her little girl."

Buffy laughed through the tears, "Yeah, we could have given her an axe, and let her end it all with the power of mothering."

Spike joined in with the laughter. "I know I would be bloody petrified at the prospect! Joyce could wield a mean axe, I've still got the lump on my head." He said with a smile.

Buffy sniffled away the last of her tears, trying to regain some sense of composure.

"Buffy," she stated. At Spike's confused look, she added, "you called me Buffy. You never do that."

Spike shrugged his shoulders, and tried to act nonchalant.

"Yeah well, I figure you're the Slayer to just about everyone at the moment. Thought you could use reminding that there's more to you than that."

Buffy's smile turned to a frown, and Spike opened his mouth, to apologize for God only knows what he said, but she interpreted him.

"No Spike, it's okay. I am the Slayer. The spirit guide told me ... that death is my gift. Guess that means a Slayer really is just a killer after all. I get that now. But I won't kill my sister. I won't. I'll kill everyone else before I let anything happen to her."

She expected her revelation to shock or surprise the vampire, but instead he just bobbed his head in acceptance.

"And I promise, I won't try to stand in your way."

Buffy nodded, a silent gesture of thanks and agreement, and headed down to the research table to help the gang. 

--- 

In the basement, Anya and Xander had just finished a quick bout of comfort sex, and were now back to the task at hand: finding anything to help with Willow's spell research.

Anya slammed a box down with a bang.

"I am so sick of this! Willow has been all "oooh, magic, fa la la" for months now, and as soon as anything serious happens, she clams up! Like a clam!"

Xander smiled, and made his way over to his girlfriend, who stood nervously wringing her hands. He took them in his own, and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ahn, it'll be okay, I promise you. Willow is de-clamming right now, and we've got a lot to look forward to. Honest, it'll be okay."

"No, you see, usually when there's an apocalypse, I skedaddle. But now I love you so much that instead I have inappropriately timed sex and try to think of ways to fight a god ... and worry terribly that something might happen to you. And also worry that something'll happen to me. And then I have guilt that I'm not more worried about everyone else, but I just don't have enough! I'm just on total overload, and I honestly don't think that I could be more nervous than I am right now."

Xander hesitated. He had the ring, he had the opening, but something about the vulnerable woman before him made him pause. He lead her over to the stairs, and guided her to sit on a step, all without letting go of her hands.

"Ahn. I love you. You are the best thing that ever came into my life, and I don't think I tell you that enough. You push me when I need it, kick my ass when I need it, and care for me when I need it. And I want to marry you."

Her eyes widened, but he continued.

"I was planning on asking you. Got the ring and the speech and everything. Then I look at you, and realize I can't."

He saw her face fall, and immediately shook his head.

"No, no no. I don't mean it like that. I'm screwed up Ahn. I don't want to end up like my dad. Not because I want better for me, but because I don't want you to end up like my mother. You deserve someone whole, and I'm not. Not yet, at least. So, instead of asking you to promise to spend the rest of your life with me, I'm gonna simple it up for you. Promise to help me? I do want to marry you, just not until I know that I won't screw it up in the classic Harris way. Help me get through this? It scares me more than any Hell God ever could."

Anya pulled her hands from Xander's, and folded them neatly in her lap, before letting out a sigh. He let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, when he started to hear her voice.

"As nice as a marriage proposal would have been right now, I would consider it in pretty bad taste to do it under the stress of an apocalypse. I probably would have said no, anyway. Or yes, and then taken it back when the world didn't end. Or you would have. It would have been a mistake, no matter what happened, even if we all got sucked into a hell dimension. So thank you, Xander. Thank you for not asking me to marry you."

He watched her now. Seeing the deep lines of concentration on her brow, and the twitching of her eyes as she thought over her words. God, he loved this woman more than anything.

"As for ending up like your father, well I think that's poppycock. For one thing, your mother is a doormat, and I am not. Your father would not have gotten away with half of what he did, if he'd married someone like me. Which is why he married someone like her. He knew he'd be the boss. So, I don't think we're in any danger of becoming your parents. That being said, it's clear that living with them for so many years has caused you severe emotional trauma, and we need to sort this, and soon. I was in the vengeance game long enough; I know what it can do to a man. Or a child. Or a wife. So we will work through this. Then, then you ask me again. Okay?"

Xander simply leaned over and kissed the last remaining breath from his girlfriend.

"You are the most amazing thing . . ."

The basement door being flung open interrupted them, and Dawn's appeared.

"Uh, guys? Willow wants you. It looks like this thing is a go." 


	4. Chapter Three

TITLE: "The Tell-Tale Hearts"  
AUTHOR: Elise D. (aka LilHairyEyeball)  
FEEDBACK: Gimme gimme. Just be gentle.  
SUMMARY: AU version of the Season 5 climax  
SPOILERS: Up through the Gift  
RATING: R for naughty words and bad touching.  
DISCLAIMER: Nobody buys me good presents, so I steal other peoples. 

--- 

"That's it? A little chant, a little hopping, and everything is hunky dory again, including Glenda and our resident hostage? Excuse me if I don't burst with the excitement of it all." 

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. These people were going to be the death of him. Just once, he'd like a plan to be decided without the constant criticism. Just once. 

"Spike, for the last time; either give us helpful input, or sod the hell off, and let the people who care concentrate." 

Spike leapt from his chair, the only thing holding him back from Rupert was a small blonde, who was also scowling in the Watcher's direction. 

"Don't. Don't ever question my feelings for Dawn. Ever!" growled Spike, with a point of his finger. He shrugged lose the hold of his Slayer, and stormed into the training room with a slam of the door and the rapid footsteps of Buffy following after him. All heads turned to face Giles, and he began to feel the intense scrutiny. 

"What? Oh, for heaven's sake! He is a vampire. He has convinced himself that he is in love with Buffy, and by extension, Dawn. We do not need him to be pissing down on us, when we have important decisions to make." 

Xander shook his head. "G-man, for all the book-learning, you sure are kinda slow on the uptake, aren't ya?" With that, he pushed his chair from the table, and walked to the cash register, where his soon-to-be fiancé was cashing out for the night. 

Giles looked around the face before him, confusion evident on his face. 

"Xander? Xander is now supporting Spike and his delusions? What has gotten into you people?" 

Willow smiled wanly at her mentor, and chose her words carefully, knowing that one tactical error, and the store would be a much dustier place. 

"Giles. Xander and Spike have had time to bond. It was guy violence bonding time stuff. With beer, from what I hear. We've also all seen how Spike acts around Dawnie. What he feels for Buffy, I don't know. But I do know one thing. He would die for Dawn, and he's scared to death . . . or life, whatever, for her safety. You probably really hurt his feelings?" 

"Feelings?" Giles blustered, "Willow, this is Spike we're talking about. Spike! He, who chained your best friend to a wall and threatened to feed her to Drusilla, should she spurn his advances. The same Spike who created a," he spat the word out, "sex-bot to fulfill his twisted fantasy. 

Dawn let out a squeal of frustration. "Giles, stop! I like Spike! He makes me feel safe, and he will protect me to the ends of the earth. Leave it alone! Okay?" 

Willow just watched the young girl, as the color rose in her cheeks from the outburst. Xander chuckled his appreciation, and Giles unceremoniously slumped back into his chair. 

"Fine. You children do what you will, just remember my warnings. Remember my concerns, and remember whom you need turn to, should thinks take a turn. For now, I shall remain quiet. If not for Dawn and Buffy's sake, than for the harmony in the group until we can complete this ritual. Willow, make up a list of ingredients you'll need. Anya and Xander, help her gather them. Dawn . . . help me make some tea, would you? I'm sure our guest must be feeling rather parched at this juncture. 

Ben nodded, from the confines of his containment spell and chains. "Tea would be . . . nice."

--- 

"Are you okay?" Buffy hovered near the door, not wanting to invade the frustrated vampire's personal space when he was so tense. 

"Yeah, I'll be right as rain when this whole thing is over. I just want this thing bloody well done, already" he sighed, sitting quietly on one of the mats, where Buffy soon joined him. 

"Well, don't think you're the only one with doubts, okay? I'm pretty skeptical about this whole ritual, but I trust Giles and Willow, and they'll get it done." 

"I trust them too, pet. I do. I'm just . . ." 

"Worried?" asked Buffy, with a quirk of her lips. "I get that, I do. We all do. We've just got to hold it together. For Dawn." 

Spike held her gaze for a moment, before sighing softly and shaking his head. 

"Yeah. I shoulda thought of that. Gotta keep strong for the bit. I will. I will" 

"That British stiff upper lip, and all that, right?" asked Buffy with a laugh. 

"Oh, good one Slayer. Haven't heard that one before. Right clever of you, if I do say so myself." 

Buffy laughed, and nudged him with her shoulder. This was nice. The quiet. The laughter. There just wasn't enough of it going around at the moment. 

"Hey, Spike? Have I thanked you yet?" 

Spike tilted his head in confusion. "What for, luv? I haven't done a thing." 

"That's kinda the point, Spike. You've just been . . .here. For us. For me. It's nice, and . . . I'm glad. So, thank you. 

Spike shifted uncomfortably. Just like the Slayer, to go and change the rules mid-play. Now she was being friendly, and he was just adjusting to the seething hatred to compliment his adoration. 

"Well, you're welcome. I guess. I mean, I just. Oh, balls; I don't know what I mean. I'm here, though. Here to help, to save the sodding world. Again." 

"Yeah, so I noticed. That's becoming a pretty bad habit with you, isn't it, Mr. Big Bad?" giggled Buffy, as she got up from the floor, and walked over to the weapons wall. "So? Wanna kill some time, and get your ass kicked, Spikey?" 

"Oh Slayer, I thought you'd never ask."

--- 

"And Spike? Can you take Tara, and stand over by the green candle?" 

Willow was in full work mode now. Setting up the floor for the ritual, and giving the gang their jobs for the night. Ben was sitting in the middle of a sand circle, still chained for safety, with Xander standing directly in front of him. Anya and Giles were acting as points, each holding a pungent sachet of herbs, and a jar of green liquid. Buffy was to the left, holding a large piece of driftwood, with Dawn opposite, holding a dagger of silver. Spike gently lead Tara over to the candle in question, just behind Ben, and cooed quietly in her ear, causing Buffy to smile to herself. That vamp sure was something. 

"Okay guys, it's almost time. No matter what happens, do not move from your position. I may black out, or scream, or turn bright purple, I don't know. But let the ritual finish. Do you understand?" 

She glanced around at the nervous nodding, and took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes everything…" 

--- 

Willow walked into the circle and stood at the left of Ben. Buffy couldn't say what happened next. One minute Willow was muttering something under her breath, the next minute her eyes had gone jet black, she'd grabbed a hold of both Ben and Tara, and everything had become brighter than the sun. 

By the time she came too, she was slumped in strong arms, with the heavy scent of burnt . . . flesh? Filling her nose. She jumped up with a start, to realize that Spike had been holding her, and he was looking pretty worse for wear. Not as bad as his day with Glory though, so she took the time to survey the damage. 

Dawn was across the room, smiling brightly as she spoke quietly with Tara. That was good. Tara seemed alert and coherent, so at least something had gone right. Xander was on the floor next to the counter, stroking an unconscious Willow's hair, while Giles and Anya hovered above them. Ben was . . . missing? 

"Where is he? What happened? Are we all okay? No shrimp world or anything?" 

Giles lifted his head to look at his Slayer. "Yes, everything appears to have gone according to plan. It was most extraordinary! Ben is in the training room, sleeping off the results of the spell. We'll be taking Willow home shortly, as she seems to be rather burnt out. But yes, other than that, we seem to have survived the ritual. Anya has already put young Ben through several tests, and he appears to be free from any other-worldly properties, so I'd say this was a resounding victory, wouldn't you?" 

Buffy faltered, unsure of what to say, or do. They'd live? Dawn was safe and Glory was gone? Everything went according to plan? Did that happen in their lives? It was all too much for the Slayer, and she did the only thing that felt right. She promptly fainted. 

--- 

Buffy awoke the second time, to the pleasant sensation of having her hair stroked. A girl could really get use to all the tenderness. 

"Mmm, Spike. What time is it?" The hand stroking her hair froze, before a slightly more feminine voice than expected replied, with amusement. 

"It's almost noon, you've been out of it for a while" Buffy sat up, to face her smirking sister, "and Spike? Oh, I'm thinking definitely it's time we had a little sisterly bonding session, don't you?" 


	5. Chapter Four

TITLE: "The Tell-Tale Hearts"  
AUTHOR: Elise D. (aka LilHairyEyeball)  
FEEDBACK: Gimme gimme. Just be gentle.  
SUMMARY: AU version of the Season 5 climax  
SPOILERS: Up through the Gift  
RATING: R for naughty words and bad touching.  
DISCLAIMER: Nobody buys me good presents, so I steal other peoples. 

--- 

"So, are you going to tell him?" Dawn asked, as she propped her head up on one of Buffy's pillows. 

"Tell him what? There's nothing to tell? Stupid brain firing funny, I just assumed I woke up like before, near Spike. Just assumed he took advantage of my unconscious state to get a little groping it. That's all," replied Buffy, with a huff. 

"Hey there, no need to get all defensive! It was just a question. Oh, and for the record? "Mmm, Spike" is not the sound someone getting molested would make," Dawn laughed, before launching off the bed and running out of the room. 

Buffy remained upstairs for a while, contemplating what her sister had said. In the end, whatever she had felt in the moment was irrelevant. She was the slayer, and he was a vampire. He was a vampire who had a bad record of trying to kill her. No good could come of that, and he'd accepted it, so there was nothing to think about. So why wouldn't her stupid brain stop thinking then? Traitor. 

--- 

Downstairs, Willow and Tara had finished patching up the scorch marks on Spike's face, and Xander had just arrived back from the butchers, with blood for the vampire. 

Giles was sitting at the table, watching his children, with something akin to wonder in his eyes. He only chose to spoke when the others had gone about their business, and left the two Englishmen alone. 

"Why did you do it, Spike?" asked the Watcher in an even tone. 

"Do what, Rupes? Catch on fire? I'd dare say it was the bolt of lightening that came out of our fair Wicca's mouth. Vampire, remember? Slightly on the combustible side." 

Giles sighed, and wished for once, that Buffy would keep alcohol on the premises, if only for when he stopped by. 

"Save Buffy. You shielded her, when the rest of us couldn't so much as move." 

Spike shifted on the couch to face the watcher, before sitting upright and hanging his hands between his legs. 

"Again, I think that might be "vampire" for the answer. I'm guessing that the mojo was more for the human element in the room. Affected me differently, I suppose. Or not at all." Spike shrugged, uncomfortable with the scrutiny he was under. "Doesn't really matter, I did what was needed, and I'll be right as rain by the morning. No need to harp on so." 

Giles watched the creature before him, shifting uncomfortably and trying not to make eye contact. Spike seemed almost bashful about the line of questioning. It was most fascinating. 

"You do love her, don't you?" 

Spike's head shot up at the question, and he got up and stretched before joining Giles at the table. With his hands folded neatly on the table before him, Spike pondered the question. 

"As I recall, and do correct me if I'm wrong here, but I was told to get over it. Right? And I am. So it would be much easier if you lot would stop bloody well bringing it up, every chance. Confuses the hell out of a bloke, I don't mind telling you." 

"And Dawn? Where does she fit in? Because I already told you . . ." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Spike dismissed him with the wave of a hand. "You lot aren't my "in" for Buffy. I'm painfully aware of that fact, all right, Rupes? I like the girl. She doesn't treat me like a freak, and I don't treat her like one. We're sort of a support group for each other. And I like the bit. She's got spunk, fire that I haven't seen since . . ." 

"Your own sister?" 

Spike raised an eyebrow at this, watching the expressionless face of the man before him. 

"Oh, I see. Somebody's been doing their homework, have they? Giles smirked, in a less than hostile manner, causing Spike to smile himself. 

"Well, truth be told, yes. She reminds me of my own sis. Who I've never really stopped missing. Dawn fills that empty hole in my heart, and I'll be buggared if I screw that up." 

Spike sighed, and Giles just watched as the emotions flittered across the vampires face. He really was the strangest creature. No amount of Watcher training could have prepared him for the sight before him. It was most unusual indeed. 

"Willow's spell," began Giles, in an attempt to change the subject, "it wasn't supposed to. I mean, well . . ." 

"You're wondering what the hell the bolts of bloody lightening were all about, aren't you? Something didn't go according to plan? I was wondering if any of you lot were going to bring it up." 

"Yes, well. Willow has assured me that it was a common by-product of the ritual, and would have caused no harm, but I do have my doubts." 

"Yeah, and I have the singed bloody eyebrow for it. My arse. I've seen enough magic in my time, that thing had a bloody purpose." 

Spike's head shot up in horror. 

"You don't suppose it was Glory, do you? Looking for a new host?" 

Giles laughed. It was more than he could handle. The vampire looked scared! 

"No Spike, I don't think it was. Even so, if it had been, she could not have lived in you. She needed a live host, and you are not. In fact, on the off chance that it was the God, then you've probably saved us from a lot more horror." 

Spike smiled bashfully. He may have saved them? Saved Buffy in particular, seeing as she was the main target. 

"It was probably just the energy being repelled, nothing to fret over, I'm sure." With that Giles pushed his chair away from the table. "I think it's time I went home. For one thing, I need a stiff drink after the events of tonight. Care to join me?" 

Spike looked at Giles in wonder. Today was turning out to be hell of a day, that was for sure. 

"Cheers Rupert, I'd love to." 

--- 

Buffy finally came downstairs to see a living room full of faces look expectantly at her. 

"What? I got a booger?" asked the self-conscious slayer, wiping at her face. 

"No, Buff. Just making sure you're okay. You can pretty close to being flame-broiled tonight. In fact, if the bleached-wonder hadn't jumped in front of you, I'm sure you'd be pretty ticked right now." Said Xander, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend and settling back into the chair. 

"Oh? There were flames? Nobody told me," said Buffy, looking expectantly at her sister, who simply shrugged. 

"Well, where's Spike? He didn't go poof or anything, did he?" 

Willow giggled, "Oh no. In fact, he and Giles just went out. To get drunk!" Her eye widened at the last part, finishing the sentence in a whispered giggle. 

Buffy was just confused. She was having fluffy feelings for a vampire, who was currently drinking whiskey with her watcher? Ooo-kay then. 

"And Ben? Where's he?" she said, looking around the room expectantly. "God, he's not getting drunk with them too, is he? Because the mental image is just messing me up, here." 

"We took Ben home. Or to what was left of it. The little Glory minions appear to have cleared out, but we found Ben's storage closet bedroom. He's resting up, it was a pretty exhausting night for him," supplied Anya. 

"Oh. So. There's not a whole lot going on then, huh?" said Buffy, as she sat on the floor next to Willow. 

"Sorry Buff, it's just the usual post-apocalyptic movie-fest. This time without the First Slayer ripping out my heart. I hope" frowned Xander. 

Dawn bounced in her seat. "And I won! We're watching Shakespeare in Love!" 

Buffy rolled her eyes, and got up again with a stretch. 

"Well, that sounds like fun, but I'm kinda beat from all the passing out. I'm gonna turn in, but I'll see you all in the morning, kay? 

With a wave of their hands, the gang watched Buffy retreat back up the stairs, before turning their attention once more, to the movie. 

--- 

Spike wasn't sure he could count his fingers at this point, let alone the amount of fingers he and Rupert had gone through. It was over a bottle that much he was sure of. And drink made the Watcher one chatty bastard, most amenable. They'd discussed literature, the homeland, and Willow. 

The thought started to sober Spike up again. The Watcher was definitely concerned about Willow's flippant use of magic, and Spike hadn't really helped matters by relaying the story of the witch he'd seen, consumed whole by her magic. It hadn't been a pretty sight, and he was sure Giles could have done without the sound effects in the story. But it was true. And Red was a decent bird, just misguided. If his horror stories could help people see her more clearly, then he had plenty of them to share. 

They'd also discussed Buffy. Just the thought caused Spike to sigh. Rupert had actually been fairly honest with Spike, and he appreciated that. They'd talked about the problems Buffy seemed to have, and both men had agreed that a lot of the fault lay at Angel's feet. Well, it both helped that they were biased in that area. Neither of them liked the vampire, and were both convinced that the relationship had caused nothing but pain for Buffy, even after the poof had gained the decency to sod off to L.A. This of course led to the dissection of the Riley relationship, and why that failed. While Spike had ranted about Riley's lack of moral compass and balls, Giles had pointed out that most men in his position would almost certainly sabotaged any chance at a long-term relationship. Mortal men couldn't handle the lives of vampire slayers. It was true; Spike could acknowledge that. Much like he accepted that Buffy would never be able to commit to a real relationship any more, she'd been burnt too many damn times. 

This caused another deep sigh from the vampire. 

He should just follow Peaches example. Leave town. 


	6. Chapter Five

TITLE: "The Tell-Tale Hearts"   
AUTHOR: Elise D. (aka LilHairyEyeball)   
FEEDBACK: Gimme gimme. Just be gentle.   
SUMMARY: AU version of the Season 5 climax   
SPOILERS: Up through the Gift   
RATING: R for naughty words and bad touching.   
DISCLAIMER: Nobody buys me good presents, so I steal other peoples.

---

Spike was up to three baskets of kittens, when he heard the murmurs from across the room. Some Big Bad was on its way back, and a nasty fella was orchestrating the whole thing.

Well, that just wouldn't do, would it? So after some gentle negotiation . . .okay, he kicked the crap out of them, he learnt that Harris and himself hadn't done such a thorough job on Doc, last time they paid him a visit. The bastard was working on summoning that Glory bird, from wherever the hell she was, and doing a new ritual. No doubt there was a key involved, and Spike was not a happy camper.

---

Neither was Xander, when the pounding on the door woke him up at 4 a.m.

He shuffled to the door, and sighed loudly when he checked the spy hole.

"Spike, some of us have to be up and about during the day . . . this means we sleep right about now?" grumbled the carpenter, as he opened the door and waved the vampire in.

"Oh, you can bitch all you like later. Get yer kit on, we've got a job to do." Said Spike, who began pacing the living room.

The statement woke Xander up, and fast.

"A job? What's going on? Is everybody okay?" panicked Xander.

"Yeah, yeah. They're fine, and we're going to make sure they stay that way, right?

---

The pair crept silently towards the building, a picture of stealth and business. Xander had been surprised to learn of Doc's recovery, and Spike had been adamant, they wouldn't make the same mistake again. As a result, he was lugging a gas can along with the usual weapons, and Spike was brandishing the scariest axe that Xander had ever seen. And that was saying something.

"The plan is this, we make it quick, and as messy as possible. I'm not letting that git get his paws on Dawn. Or Glory, for that matter." Said the vampire with a scowl. He was really taking this personally.

"Spike, now don't chop my head off or anything, but tell me again why we're not just telling Buffy about this? She is the slayer, and our track record is slightly tarnished when it comes to this guy." Xander flinched when he saw the jaw tense on Spike. That was always the prelude to getting yelled at. He really wasn't in the mood for that.

"Listen. You've seen the Slayer. She's doing all right at the moment. No stress, yeah? Do you really want her to switch back to the Buffy who would kick both our asses if we looked at her funny? We do this, she's none the wiser, and everything stays nice and happy. For all of us. Plus, I don't want to worry the bit. She's only just got over it, and this might be too much. She needs to know that it's over."

"But it might not ever be over, don't you think?" asked Xander with a frown. "I mean, she is the key, right? Who's to say that someone else doesn't get some great plan that needs her. Or the nights come back, and decide she needs to be gone?"

Oh, there's the jaw again. Xander realized he really needed to keep his mouth shut.

"We'll protect her. It's what we do. I won't let anything happen to her." Said Spike, suddenly coming over all pensive like.

"Umm, Spike? Are you still with me? I can't do a hack and slash all alone, here. Okay? No comas until after the dismemberment and barbeque."

Spike snorted, and resumed the walk towards Doc's new location. Bastard was going to die.

---

Spike exhaled loudly, a trait that Xander always found disturbing. Vampires don't need to breath, so why did the ones who huffed and puffed always surround him. Life on the Hellmouth, whatcha gonna do?

"You see, Doc, old chap. We just can't let you bring Glory back. My associate and I feel it would be in your best interest if you were . . . well, dead." Laughed the vampire, before lighting a cigarette and throwing the match onto the gasoline soaked body parts of the bookish old demon.

Xander flinched when the flames burst. That smell was in human. Well, so was Doc, so that made sense. Didn't make it any less foul though.

Spike patted him on the back, before wiping some greenish ooze from his duster.

"I'd say this calls for a drink, don't you?" asked Spike jubilantly.

"Several, maybe more," agreed Xander, before they headed out, leaving a smoldering pile of demon parts to continue burning.

---

"And then she says, "I'm glad, so thank you" right to my face! I mean, is that how you treat someone you abhor?" slurred Spike, signaling to the waitress for more liquid refreshment.

"I don't know dude. I got lucky; she was straightforward with me. Didn't like me "that way." Don't get me wrong, I'm sure she doesn't like you that way, either, but signs are nice. And mixed signals are so . . ."

"Buffy."

"Well, yeah," laughed Xander.

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. Maybe the Watcher is right. Maybe I should just buggar off, get out of town. She'll stop screwing up my mind; I'll stop confusing her. Nice and neat."

Xander observed the misery on Spike's face when he said it. Oh yeah, the vampire had it bad.

"So, why don't you? Maybe Giles is right. He usually is."

Spike lifted his head, "Dawn. I won't leave, because of Dawn. She needs me," before falling face down on the table again.

Wow. Depressed vampire and large quantities of alcohol do not mix. Or maybe he was just coming down from the fight. Xander had never seen Spike so animated, as when he hacked Doc to little pieces. It was quite disturbing.

"Angel screwed her up," announced Xander, after sitting in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

That seemed to wake Spike up from his little table nap, and he sat up with a jolt.

"Yeah. Good and proper. It's clear as day, or, I assume day. Peaches ruins everything. Everyone. Son of a bitch," pouted Spike, gulping down the last of his beer.

"And the worst part? He makes me realize that I'd prefer you with Buffy, and in our lives. I don't want him back." Said Xander with a frown, causing Spike to chuckle.

"Well, with any luck, neither does the Slayer, yeah?"

Silence overtook the pair again, not that they were brooding. Brooding would be bad, and a clear sign that they were far too much like that guy. The one who's name they weren't going to mention again, lest it lead to more brooding.

"So, are you gonna tell her?" asked Xander, out of the blue.

"Tell her what? That I'm leaving? I haven't made up m'mind yet, so no."

Xander shook his head furiously. Wow, that had been a mistake. When the room stopped spinning for him, he clarified.

"No, about Doc or whatever his name was. How we thwarted his plans and saved the world, all by ourselves?"

Spike shrugged. He hadn't done it for the sake of glory. No, not that glory. The un-God like one. He hadn't done it to get a pat on the head.

"Don't see the point really. It's done, why bother her with it?"

Xander looked at Spike in shock. "Why bother her? We did good! You don't think we deserve some sort of recognition?"

Another shrugged earned for that one. Damn, Xander really had to make some new friends. Maybe if he could stop saving the world from demons, he's actually start hanging out with people who weren't demons. Well, a man could dream.

"Recognition is highly over-rated. Besides. You know what she's like. Probably get her all pissed off for missing on the violence. She probably wanted payback for all the trauma she's gone through."

Xander grimaced. Christ, Spike was right. Killing Doc was probably a physician-approved kind of therapy, and they'd just taken it from her. Plus have the whole "You could have been in danger" speech that he was hearing way too much.

"Okay, you're right. This one is between the two of us. No need to brag when there's nothing to brag about."

Spike watched Xander's face carefully. That boy couldn't keep an emotion in check if his life depended on it. That could be good. Very good indeed.

"So, Harris? Do you play poker?"


End file.
